eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Version 1.10
April 3rd, 2014 New Areas Level 41 - Western Nasaroth Level 42 - Azraq Desert Level 43 - Taranuka Level 44 - Crystal Caves Level 44 - Bochdaen Tombs Level 45 - Sirunax Void New Group Dungeons Level 45 - The Shadowcaster's Crypt Level 45 - Rumble's Grotto New Armor Sets Level 45 - Ancient Vestaments (Light Sorcery) Level 45 - Colossus Armor (Heavy Melee) Level 45 - Crystalfang Leather (Medium Ranged) Level 45 - Void Stalker (Medium Melee) New Weapons Sets Level 45 - Cleric's Arms Level 45 - Devastator's Strength Level 45 - Executioner's Weaponary Level 45 - Magus Magics Level 45 - Marksman's Sight Level 45 - Protector's Bulwark New Jewelery Sets Level 45 - Brawler's Trinkets Level 45 - Greenwood Trinkets Level 45 - Spellcaster's Trinkets New Quest Books Plight of the Woodlot (17 quests) The Glittering Sands (33 quests) Claiming the Keys (11 quests) The Land Down Under (37 quests) Vitonite Crystals (4 quests) The Undead Army (4 quests) Shards in the Night (49 quests) Continued Quest Books Service to the Council A Soldier's Duty Curing the Plagued Culling the Plaghed Helping Out, Here and There Features Level Cap inrease to 45 All players will receive a "Tale of Sands and Shards" chest upon their first login within the next week. All skills have been increased to level 45, new recipes are available at the various apparatus around the world. /r and /reply now fills in the player name who last whispered you to avoid confusion. Whispers now appear in the custom chat rooms as well. Increased default chat font size. General Improved the rewards from the weekly quests issued in Eldevin City Square. All Legendary enemies and quests have been scaled to maximum level. Added an Ascended Weapon vendor to the Tower of Noctis. Updated Ascended Secluded Valley to level 45 and updated the daily quest reward and loot tables. Updated and improved loot in Trial of the Champions. Durability loss is now ignored in Trial of the Champions. Creatures kills no longer count towards valor kills in PvP. All bought components for crafting now stack to 50. All mundane quality items now stack to 25. Improved the gold reward from a number of quests and repeatable quests. Some items like bars can now be crafted in bulk. (work in progress) Improve resources and rebalanced them to improve the spread over the world. Eldevin Market A new pet Prism is now available. Champion Packs -20% off. All bags -20% off. Character slots -25% off. Flamemane Cub -50% off. Spells Concealed now also increases dodge by 20% for its duration. Quests The "Crest of Horus" items used for the "Crest of the Lord" daily repeatable are now guaranteed drops from their respective creatures. The "Infernal Insignia" items used for the "The Power of Our Enemy" daily repeatable are now guaranteed drops from Infernal Mercenaries that stealth and additionally Infernal Beastmasters. Repeatable quests have had their character experience rewards increased. Bugs Collecting the Rosu Flowers for the quest "Where the Wild Things Grow" no longer requires the Foraging skill. Fixed an issue where Crimson Macabre deaths weren't increasing their faction kills stat. Resolved an issue where it was possible to hide from the cannon fire during the Dark Wraith fight in Secluded Valley. The Dark Hounds in Secluded Valley now remain when their master dies. The Ring of Shadows Top vanity item is now bind on equip instead of bind on pickup. Fixed an issue where it was possible to die inside Balnamoon Hollow and have no resurrection locations. Resolved an issue where you were able to shoot bosses and their minions before the dungeon barriers became active. Resolved an issue where the boss barrier indicator was not removed when a Wraith Snake was defeated in Secluded Valley. Fixed an issue with the quest marker for the quest Descent Towards Understanding leading you to a blocked pathway. Senior Belben has had his quest indicators corrected for the quest "When Trees Go Bad". The achievements "Don't Make Me Chase You Back To Hell" (Kill 5000 demons), "Kill 5000 Mammals" and "Dead Birds Don't Fall Out Of Their Nests" (Kill 5000 birds) will now award the appropriate amount of points. Resolved an issue where crafting dailies were awarding less experience than intended. Non-combat creatures no longer give you reputation in the Wildlands. Fixed an issue where the AI could occassionally keep agro targets who have moved to another realm. Fixed an issue where group farming was sometimes awarding too much experience. Group summons will no longer open portals if you are close to each other. Fixed Battlegrounds Capture the Flag bug where a dropped flag couldn't be picked up again by the stealing team. Centurion Greogor has had his quest indicators corrected for "Tasked with Rebuilding". Emerald Birds and Lava Mites should behave like most creatures now concerning agro and level difference. We hope you all enjoy this first free expansion to the game and we'll be giving all players some awesome free bound items later today! Category:Patch Notes